


One Piece PETs: Feeding

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [121]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Feeding, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Our two female Straw Hats feed the Captain and the Swordsman through other means. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Feeding

**One Piece PETs: Feeding**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This terrific series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****1:32 PM*****

 

It was about that time, again.

 

***GRRRRMMUUGRGH!!!***

 

"Nami, I'm hungry~!"

 

"I know, Luffy! I heard your stomach the first time!"

 

The captain wasn't the only hungry one on the ship, for Zoro was also irritable with hunger.

 

"When're we gonna get to the next island?!" he questioned. "I gotta hunt!!"

 

_'Oh, dear,'_ thought Robin. _'Zoro's predatory instincts are kicking in.'_

 

   The Tiger Man's claws retracted in and out of their protective sheaths as his tail moved around. He growled viciously as his ear twitched in an irritated manner.

 

_'Now, I'm really worried,'_ thought Robin. _'Zoro doesn't usually do that unless he's really hungry.'_

 

   It was one thing when Luffy was hungry, but when both he and his first mate are starving...things could go to hell in a hand-basket in under a minute.

 

"Sanji, could you _please_ whip up something!?" Nami asked. "And be quick about it!!"

 

"Yes, Nami!" replied Sanji as he went to work in cooking a quick snack to satisfy Luffy and Zoro for the time being.

 

_'A couple of gluttons are what they are,'_ he thought. _'Nami and Robin are saints for having to put up with them!'_

 

Soon, he presented the Monkey Man and the Tiger Man with their snacks. A meatball marinara sub for Luffy and some rice balls for Zoro.

 

"Enjoy." spoke the Fox Man.

 

Luffy drooled as he looked at the meatball sub.

 

"Wipe yo' mouth, foo'!" shouted Sanji. "You're gettin' slobber on the table!!"

 

"Sorry." Luffy apologized as he wiped his mouth.

 

Next, he picked up his sandwich and started to eat; Zoro had already begun eating his rice balls.

 

"I've had better," he remarked.

 

"Urk...!" Sanji muttered as he gripped his rolling pin, tightly.

 

_'Ignore him, Sanji.'_ he thought.

 

Luffy just wolfed down his sandwich.

 

_'Hopefully, this will satisfy them until we reach the next island.'_ thought Nami. _'Poor things.'_

 

*****Later*****

 

The Straw Hats arrived at the island.

 

"FINALLY!!!" exclaimed Luffy and Zoro.

 

Then, Zoro ran off into the forest to hunt for prey and Nami took Luffy to the closest restaurant.

 

"Thanks, Nami," Luffy spoke.

 

"You're welcome, Lu," she replied. "We all know how you get when you're hungry."

 

*****At the restaurant*****

 

Luffy was seen stuffing his face and Nami is also seen eating some sea bass. Suddenly, Luffy suddenly let out a burp.

 

"Luffy!" Nami cried.

 

"Sorry." Luffy apologized. "They just come out."

 

Nami only sighed.

 

"Great Ceiling Cat..." she muttered.

 

*****Concurrently*****

 

Zoro walked on all fours in the forest, hunting for prey. At that moment, he spotted something: a pronghorn. Zoro smirked as he licked his lips.

 

_'You're mine,'_ he thought.

 

   He lowered himself as he stalked the antelope...once he was close enough, he roared and went in for the pounce, causing the pronghorn to try and run away, yet it was no use. Zoro had already bitten down on its jugular vein.

 

Thus, it was a clean kill.

 

   Now, the Tiger Man walked off to a good, quiet spot and ate his lunch in peace. After 25 minutes, the antelope was reduced to bones and Zoro was busy licking his paws clean of the blood. His clothes were stained, too.

 

"Ah, damn," he cursed. "Can't lick that off."

 

So, he went back to the ship to wash up.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

Luffy and Nami are on the deck of the _Thousand Sunny_ , the former resting his head in the latter's lap as she rubbed his abdominal area.

 

"Feel better, now, Luffy?" Nami asked.

 

Luffy just gave a content moan.

 

"I'll take that as a yes," Nami said with a smile as she pat Luffy's tummy.

 

Luffy glanced up and eyed Nami's cans, licking his lips. Heck, he could even feel something rising.

 

"I think I might be hungry for something else..." he spoke up.

 

"What's that, babe?" Nami asked.

 

Without warning, Luffy stretched his head to her chest, pushed her bra up, and sucked on each of Nami's melons.

 

"Mm...!" Nami moaned as her cheeks flushed bright pink. "Luffy...!!"

 

Luffy licked and gave her nips a light nib.

 

"Haaaa...!" Nami moaned.

 

_'Didn't think he was this hungry,'_ she thought. _'This man's appetite is insatiable!'_

 

He continued to suckle on her melons for about five more minutes. At that point, he let go, catching his breath.

 

"Still hungry?" Nami asked, her chest still exposed. "There's plenty more where that came from, you know."

 

Luffy nodded. At that instant, he held Nami, and she returned his embrace.

 

"...Let's go somewhere a bit more private, huh?" Luffy whispered in her ear.

 

"You read my mind," Nami replied as she took his hand and stood up.

 

Then, they headed to the Women's Quarters. Once there, Nami gave Luffy's ear a light nibble. Luffy chewed his lip a bit and shuddered in ecstasy.

 

_'Oh, god, the ear...!'_ he thought. _'Dammit, she knows how much that turns me on...I love this girl!!'_

 

Next, Nami bit down on Luffy's neck, though not so hard that she broke any skin, and she started to suck.

 

"Ohh, yes...!"

 

"Mmm..." Nami moaned.

 

She slipped her paw down Luffy's pants and held his schlong. In an instant, she squeezed it and Luffy let out a pleasured groan.

 

"Ah, god...!"

 

Next, Nami proceeded to move her hand up and down Luffy's shaft. Luffy panted with his tongue lulling out of his mouth.

 

_'Ohh, yeah...!'_ he thought. _'That's the stuff!!'_

 

Nami giggled as she continued rubbing her captain's Johnson.

 

_'He's loving this,'_ she thought. _'I'm glad.'_

 

   She proceeded for another five minutes prior to unzipping his fly, kneeling down, and placing Luffy's whole wang into her mouth. At that moment, she started deep-throating him.

 

   To make her keep going, Luffy grabbed her left can and massaged it, even tweaked her nip. Nami moaned as he did so and another five minutes later, Luffy came in her mouth. Nami gagged and coughed for a moment...nevertheless, she swallowed most of Luffy's cum and licked her lips.

 

"Mmm..." Nami hummed. "Dear Couch Cat, I never get tired of the taste of your cum, Luffy..."

 

   Luffy grinned as he picked Nami up, took her to her bed, pulled out a condom from her nightstand, took it out of the wrapper, placed it over his cock, and entered Nami. The two of them are now in the Highest Congress position.

 

Nami moaned as Luffy penetrated her.

 

"Ohhh..."

 

"Like that?"

 

"Yes...!"

 

"Good...now, how about this?"

 

He sped up his pace, driving Nami bonkers.

 

"Ahhhhhh...!!"

 

"Now, we're talkin'!"

 

*****With Zoro*****

 

He was on his way back to the ship and surprisingly, he didn't get lost this time.

 

"Huh," Zoro muttered. "Must be one of those days."

 

He boarded the ship and entered the bathhouse to wash off the blood. However, when he got there, he saw Robin already in the tub.

 

"Robin?!" he exclaimed.

 

"Oh! Zoro!" Robin cried, surprised.

 

"I-I'm sorry!" Zoro cried as he covered his eyes. "I should've knocked!!"

 

"No, it's all right," Robin told him. "I don't mind."

 

"You sure?" Zoro asked.

 

"Yes," Robin answered. "I'm sure."

 

"All right." said Zoro.

 

"You can join me, if you want," Robin offered. "That blood looks a bit messy."

 

"Y...Yeah." Zoro complied as he disrobed.

 

   Preceding that, he got in the tub with Robin. Subsequent to that, he cleaned off all of the blood on his body. Of course, the blood did make the water a bit red, though Robin didn't mind, for she was used to it.

 

Abruptly, she felt Zoro's tail coil around her waist and pull her towards him. She let out a soft gasp in surprise and later, she smiled.

 

"Well, aren't we getting friendly?" she inquired.

 

"I'm still feeling rather hungry," the Tiger Man answered. "Maybe you can help with that."

 

"Of course, Tiger," said Robin as she rubbed Zoro's chin. "You know I'd do anything for you."

 

"Thanks, Robin," replied Zoro as he began biting on Robin's neck and sucking on it.

 

Doing so caused Robin to moan. If that wasn't enough, Zoro slipped two fingers into her, playing with her womanhood.

 

"Aaaahhh...! Zoro~!!"

 

   Zoro grinned and at that point, he reached for Robin's left can. He fondled it, even tweaked her nip a little, earning a squeak from the Crane Woman.

 

"Haaaa...!!" Robin moaned.

 

   Zoro eyed Robin's melons, licked his lips, and started suckling on her right one. Robin moaned even more at this and her mate continued pleasuring her for about six minutes.

 

"I'm still hungry," Zoro said, licking his lips.

 

Promptly, he kissed Robin, who moaned even more and his tongue explored every part of her mouth.

 

"Haa...haaa...!" Robin moaned as their tongues wrestled each other for dominance. "My god...!"

 

"Robin..." Zoro moaned as his tongue wrestled with Robin's. "You taste so good...!"

 

"I'm glad you think so..." Robin replied. "You taste good, too."

 

"Thanks..." Zoro replied as he kissed down Robin's neck.

 

Robin let out a soft groan as he did so.

 

"Now, then," Zoro started as he entered Robin. "Let's get right down to the main course."

 

He thrust into Robin at a moderate pace.

 

"Mmm...!" Robin moaned. "Keep going, _Tora-kun_."

 

Zoro nodded before he started to go a little faster.

 

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!"

 

"Easy, mama," said Zoro. "Don't want the whole world to hear you, now do we?"

 

"Sorry..." Robin apologized. "but, you know how sensitive I am...!"

 

Zoro smirked and told Robin, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

 

Robin made a small smile. Zoro responded with another kiss to the lips and resumed thrusting into his mate, yet again.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

"AAAAAAHHH!!!!" Nami cried out as she and Luffy climaxed.

 

"...Damn...!" Luffy cursed, breathlessly.

 

"I hope...that appeased...your hunger...Luffy..." Nami replied, breathing heavily.

 

"Hell yeah, it did," Luffy smirked. "thank you, Nami."

 

"Anytime, Gummy Bear," Nami replied as she kissed Luffy on the cheek. "I love you."

 

"I love you, too, Nami." Luffy said before yawning. "Well, sweet dreams."

 

"Sweet dreams, Luffy." Nami whispered as she went off to Dreamland.

 

Not long after, Luffy followed her, as well.

 

*****Concurrently, with Robin and Zoro*****

 

Robin panted as she and Zoro were now in the Doggy Style position. The latter even spanked the former as he rammed into her.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Robin screamed. "OH, GOD, YES!!!"

 

Before long, the dams gave way; Robin and Zoro both climaxed. The latter slowly pulled out of the former and sat back, panting.

 

"Oh, man...!" he spoke up.

 

"Did that satisfy you, Zoro?" Robin asked.

 

"Hell, yes..." the swordsman grinned. "Thanks, Robin."

 

"Anytime, Tiger."

 

   At that point, they got out of the tub; the two them dried off, got dressed, and exited the bathhouse. Robin remembered to drain the water in the tub before doing so. Afterwards, they went to the Women's Quarters. There, they found Luffy and Nami already asleep.

 

"Beat us to it, huh?" Zoro inquired.

 

"Seems so," Robin answered. "I guess Luffy was hungrier than you."

 

"I'm not surprised since he's such a glutton," Zoro remarked, yawning. "Although I thought he was mainly gluttonous for food."

 

"Either way, he's satisfied, now," added Robin as she led Zoro to her bed. "And so are you, right?"

 

"Of course," Zoro answered, pulling Robin close to him.

 

Then, they climbed into bed together.

 

"'Night, Robin."

 

"Goodnight, Zoro."

 

With that, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> See, this was originally supposed to have lactation in it, but Fang wasn't comfortable with it and I had to omit that. Didn't want her to do anything that would make her uncomfortable.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
